


Christmas With A Trickster

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pranking, gabriel is a great boyfriend, the reader isn't up for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader isn't feeling very festive and Gabriel fixes that in a way only he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With A Trickster

You hadn't felt very festive this holiday season. You had lost your parents earlier in the year and tension had been high in the bunker with Sam and Dean. Neither of them agreed with your relationship with the surprisingly-not-dead archangel Gabriel. When the boys had expressed their surprised at seeing him again he simply raised an eyebrow, flashed a smug smile, and said “Trickster, duh.”

Gabriel had noticed your lack of holiday cheer and had a plan to brighten your mood. When he popped into the bunker three days before Christmas you couldn't help the remark that fell from your lips. “You've got a habit of showing up for the holidays, don't you?” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

“What's that supposed to mean, baby doll?” You smirked.

“Are you here to deliver the good news?” Instantly the archangel's expression dropped.

“Really? I expected that from the baboons you lived with but you?” Your snickered quietly.

“Have I found favor with God?” Your boyfriend was not impressed. “Is the Holy Spirit coming to me?” In the blink of an eye Gabriel was next to you.

“You think that's funny do you?” Your giggles said that you did. “And to think I was here to bring you some fun.” You attempted to stifle your laughter and feigned a serious expression.

“What did you have in mind, oh great archangel Gabriel?” Your laughter bubbled up again and exploded from your lips.

“Nothing if you don't shut your trap about the events I was involved in over two thousand years ago. By the way, that's _not_ how I told her she was pregnant.” Your giggles finally died down.

“I didn't assume so. I could never imagine you talking like that, hence the hilarity of the entire situation.” Gabriel did seem amused at all.

“If you'd like to get on with what I have planned, I'm ready whenever you are.” You almost felt bad for teasing the angel in front of you.

“What is it that you have planned exactly?” The smirk you loved so much was set on Gabe's features.

“I was thinking since my favorite human wasn't feeling festive we could bring some life to this ratty old bunker you call home.” It was your turn to cock an eyebrow.

“What would that entail?” His smirk grew.

“Oh, you know, just what I'm best at.” Your answering smile was the only response he needed. “I was thinking we could prank those idiots you live with for the next three days and then maybe by the time Christmas rolls around you'll actually be in a good mood.” You giggled again.

“That's more of a Halloween thing, babe.” He rolled his eyes.

“Pranking is an everyday thing with me, baby doll.”

 

The rest of the day was filled with low level pranks on Sam and Dean. You put plastic wrap in the doorway of both Sam and Dean's bedrooms and laughed like a fool when they both almost simultaneously ran face first into it, there was tooth paste in the Oreos Dean was after instead of their usual cream filling, and Sam's bedroom was unceremoniously covered in tinsel and glitter. Gabriel had been right, you were already in a better mood than you were the day before.

The day that followed was more eventful and the Winchesters had decided it was time to fight back. Your shampoo had been replaced with pink hair dye, your bed was covered in open condoms and what you could only hope was lotion and water, and your entire dresser had been filled with itching powder.

You and Gabriel were hiding down in the dungeon to devise more master plans before returning to the common living area of the bunker. When you'd come up with the idea to glue everything the boys' owned to the ceiling Gabe was on board one hundred percent. The two of you popped back up to the library and the second they caught sight of your archangel/trickster boyfriend neither of the hunters were thrilled.

“That's not fair, Kelsey. We're working with no magic or mojo and you've got a career douche on your side.” You shot Dean a glare at his words.

“Call Cas.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“You know he's not going to get involved in this. You remember last time he was around for a prank war?” You chuckled to yourself, you had dyed his trench coat purple. “We're on our own, Dean.” Both Winchesters' stood and exited the library and you and Gabe set to work. It didn't take long with his help and before either of them had any idea what was happening all their non-sentimental possessions were on the ceiling of the bunker. You kicked back in an arm chair and admired the handiwork.

 

It took three hours before the boys returned from the war room and their faces were priceless. Dean was speechless for the first time since you'd met him and Sam was sputtering about how all his clothes were going to be ruined. You knew they weren't and assured him of such. “Perks of an angel on my side, boys.” You and Gabe refused to retrieve any of their things for another four hours before you finally gave in and had him return the items to their rightful places.

 

Christmas morning came with Gabriel showing up in your room and being elated at the smile that was plastered across your face. He had succeeded in returning your holiday cheer. The two of you whipped up a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs before either of the boys had even thought about waking up and it was waiting for them by the tree they'd insisted on getting when they finally emerged from their respective bedrooms. The entire morning was spent laughing and exchanging gifts. Sam and Dean bought you a new kindle for your books. You bought Dean a small grill that wouldn't smoke up the bunker and Sam a box set of documentaries on some of the most prolific serial killers to ever walk on US soil. Dean teased him about having a fetish and everyone laughed.

Gabriel pulled you aside and handed you a long velvet box after the festivities had died down. When you opened it you couldn't help the gasp that escaped your lips. The bracelet that was inside was gorgeous. He took it out, slipped it around your wrist, and clasped it. “Merry Christmas, my angel.” Your smile was bright and you were never more grateful for the man standing before you than you had been for the last few days.


End file.
